cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Happy alternatives to US Republican-led poverty, mass incarceration, food insecurity, debt, ill health, intense concentration of wealth, endless wars
Top Share link: Alternatives. See also: 'Under Trump, wages are not just flat, they are falling.' And: 'Holy War on Drugs, Conservative-led global incarceration.' And: 'Register and vote for cannabis.' And: 'Vote out most Republicans.'' 30 Apr 2019: ''' Washington Post. 25 Dec 2018. The Guardian. "America’s Donald Trump, Russia’s Vladimir Putin, China’s Xi Jinping, and a rogues’ gallery of like-minded, second-tier authoritarian figures around the world ..." Netherlands. 2nd lowest incarceration rate Return to top. 8 Jul 2016: The Netherlands has a strange problem: Empty prisons. 2nd lowest incarceration rate in Europe. - "there has also been a switch toward using community service sentences and ankle-bracelet monitoring systems." Finland, the happiest country Return to top. Safe, happy and free: does Finland have all the answers? By Jon Henley in Helsinki. 12 Feb 2018. The Guardian. "Last year, on the centenary of its independence, Finland was ranked, by assorted international indices, the most stable, the safest and the best-governed country in the world." Video. Why is Finland the Happiest Country in the World? 26 Nov 2018. U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders's post. Finland's open prisons Return to top. Switzerland. Cannabis use in prisons Return to top. In Switzerland, Marijuana Use Helps Keep Prisons Calm and Safe. "The Swiss prison guards agree that marijuana use among inmates is a good thing." By Kristen Gwynne. AlterNet. August 9, 2013. Alternatives to incarceration nations Return to top. :See also: Holy War on Drugs, Republican-led mass incarceration. *'Canada. Hutt and Taman: The NDP can set itself apart with drug decriminalization proposals.' By Emilie Taman and James Hutt. Feb. 15, 2018. wikipedia:Ottawa Citizen. *Wikipedia: List of countries by incarceration rate. *'Incarceration Nation: Events spotlight movement to end mass incarceration.' The Brattleboro Reformer. By Lissa Weinmann. February 10, 2017. From the article: *'Photo Series Explores What Prison Cells Look Like Around The World.' Germany versus USA Return to top. *'In which country would you rather raise a family? Germany versus USA.' Bernie Sanders video. Germany's kinder and safer prisons Return to top. Want to Reduce Crime? Raise Wages Return to top. *30 Aug 2016: Want to Reduce Crime? Raise Wages. By Rachel West and Rebecca Vallas. Morning Consult. "The first study, from the White House Council of Economic Advisers, finds that raising the minimum wage to $12 by 2020—as proposed by Sen. Patty Murray (D-Wash.) and Rep. Bobby Scott (D-Va.)—would reduce criminal activity by 3 percent to 5 percent, saving American communities as much as $17 billion each year. ... A comprehensive approach to criminal justice will thus fall short if it does not also include a path to economic justice." Epic violence against women in US Return to top. Republican disinterest in women's rights, a sexual predator as President. By the way, pepper spray teargas is very effective. Keep a small one in your pocket. Handguns are not the way to go. See Handguns. Homicide rates are much lower in nations that have blocked most handgun ownership. See Wikipedia: List of countries by intentional homicide rate. 20 Jan 2020: Crisis Boils Over as 28th Native Woman Vanishes. Yahoo News and New York Times: https://www.nytimes.com/2020/01/20/us/selena-not-afraid-missing-montana.html. Read the comments. Some of the early facts may be wrong. But the overview of the issue is correct. Article linked below covers it: Epic violence and domestic violence against women in these poor areas, tolerance of this violence, lack of statewide task forces, drug war, corrupt cops, good-ol-boy local police unchecked by state and federal authorities. 13 Jan, 2020: How Far Can Abused Women Go to Protect Themselves? The New Yorker. Denmark teaches empathy in schools Return to top. *26 Apr 2019: Empathy? In Denmark they’re learning it in school. Morning Future. From the article: Reduce police violence. Complaint forms Return to top. *Facebook video: Proof entire police departments are corrupt. All police departments have complaint forms. Citizens have the right to access and file complaints against law enforcement without being intimidated by law enforcement. For more info google: "Miami area police complaint forms" or look at this more detailed video on Youtube: *What Happens When You Try to File a Complaint Against a Police Officer. Nations with better healthcare outcomes Return to top. Scotland. Adult at age 16 Return to top. *'Scotland. What can I do at my age?' *Wikipedia: Age of majority and Age of Legal Capacity (Scotland) Act 1991. Wikipedia: Education in Scotland: . Prolonged adolescence is a waste of time and money. Public high school in the USA costs an average of $12,509 a year per student in taxes. The money spent between the ages of 16 to 18 could be set aside for 2 years of full board and tuition college. See also: *'Finland Will Become The First Country In The World To Get Rid of All School Subjects.' March 11, 2017 article. "This new system, which is due to commence in 2020, will be introduced to students at the age of 16, meaning that after completing their initial broad subject studies, they can then choose for themselves which particular event or phenomenon that they wish to study, based on their interests and future prospects." Voting age of 16 in many countries Return to top. *'Wikipedia: Voting age.' Refuse to serve as juror in felony cases Return to top. Long sentences are what distinguish American mass incarceration from incarceration in other nations. One way to do your bit in turning this around is to refuse to convict (call someone guilty) in felony cases. You can refuse to serve as a juror in felony cases. Tell the judge you won't convict. You can do it privately by asking to come up to the bench before jury final selection is made. Or do it boldly (and educate the jury pool) by holding up your hand while sitting in the jury pool. Then ask your question about whether they want someone as a juror who won't convict. No one can force you to say someone is guilty or not guilty. Jurors alone have this power in a jury trial. Tell them, if true, that you are willing to be a juror in misdemeanor cases. Related article: *This Is What It Will Take to End Mass Incarceration. Vote out overzealous prosecutors Return to top. *Overzealous Prosecutors Are Losing Elections. ThinkProgress. 1 September 2016. By Kira Lerner. "In a year with renewed attention on the corrosive and discriminatory effects of harsh sentencing, notorious, tough-on-crime local prosecutors are increasing being held accountable for perpetuating an overzealous style of law and order. Until recently, these elections were battles of who could appear harsher on crime. The same hysteria over crime and illegal drugs that drove mass incarceration in the late 1980s and 1990s also created intense political pressure." Women against mass incarceration Return to top. *1 In 4 American Women Has A Family Member In Prison. Now They’re Organizing. 16 Sept 2016. By Nico Pitney. From a linked article: "44% of Black women (and 32% of Black men) but only 12% of White women (and 6% of White men) have a family member imprisoned." Stop jailing so many kids Return to top. *Jailed kids are the forgotten victims of America’s mass incarceration crisis. By Liz Ryan. August 31, 2016. In Quartz. "The mass incarceration epidemic in the US has been getting much-deserved attention in recent years. What’s less well known is that some of the worst atrocities in the prison system are being committed against children—the US is the largest jailer of children in the world. ... Research proves that incarceration actually increases crime: Young people sent to youth prisons instead of community treatment programs are much more likely to commit more crimes upon release. Across the country, youths, families, and advocates are campaigning for reforms..." Brilliant solution to homelessness Return to top. *'Video. This city has a brilliant solution for ending homelessness.' = Categories = Return to top. Category:Articles by Timeshifter